


UA Awaits!

by rosalaxy



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Koji Koda - Freeform, Self-Indulgent, bede isnt a huge asshole, enjoyy, i cant belive this crossover hasnt been done before! like what!, i guesS??????, im a crackhead, is there not a tag for koda or am i blind???????, maybe it has and im stupid but! thats not the point, will add characters to the tags as they appear/are mentioned!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:13:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27109306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosalaxy/pseuds/rosalaxy
Summary: Things are normal at UA, until word of six exchange students from the UK emerges. Not only are they fresh new faces from a totally different country, but they’re all studying under heroes in the UK’s top 10, which are infamous for having kept their spots for years now. What will happen in the month that the students are at UA? Will there be new friendships? New enemies? Or, will the students of class 1-A have to face a whole new evil that’s followed the new students? Find out in this kick-ass, super self-indulgent Pokémon Sword/Shield and My Hero Academia crossover fic!
Comments: 13
Kudos: 29





	1. 1-New Friends?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deku's been pretty excited about something-or, rather, someone.

"What's gotten you so excited-looking, Deku?" Uraraka asked, leaning over Midoriya's shoulder. He was sitting on the sofa in the common room, mumbling to himself and looking pretty immersed in some papers he was holding. He blinked out of his...state, and turned to Uraraka. 

"Haven't you heard? Some students from the UK are coming here to study for a while, and apparently they were all endorsed by heroes in the top 10 there!" Midoriya excitedly replied, smiling wide. Uraraka looked surprised, walking over and plopping down next to Midoriya. He handed her the papers and she looked over them herself, eyes widening. 

"Wow, no kidding! It even says that some of them will be visiting as well!" Midoriya nodded vigorously, pointing out their names. 

"The top three will be visiting, as well as number 6 and 7! And, at some point, all ten will be here!" Midoriya pointed to another part of the paper. "It says here that they're super close with each other, which no doubt is what has kept them all there for so long. It'll be amazing to meet them!" Midoriya was practically beaming, and the other students were all drawn to the circle. 

"I can't believe the number one named himself Champion. Pretty gusty, I'd say." Todoroki pointed out. 

"Yeah, but he's been undefeated ever since he graduated!" Midoriya responded. 

"Wait, really? No one's ever beat him?" Momo asked, a bit skeptical. 

"He does have several others to back up that claim." Iida said. 

"Yeah, and his brother's one of the students coming to study here." Midoriya waved the paper. "It doesn't say what his quirk is, but I don't doubt he'll be powerful." 

"Isn't the number three hero's sister coming, too?" Kirishima asked, pointing to the paper. 

"Yeah, actually." Midoriya nodded. 

"Who else is coming, ribbit?" Tsu asked, tilting her head. Uraraka grabbed the paper, listing off names. 

"Well, we already know about the siblings. Their names are Hop and Marnie. Going with them are twins, Gloria and Victor, both recommended by Champion. There’s Bede, studying under the number six hero Pixie, and Allister, who..." Uraraka did a double take, looking closely at the paper. 

"What, is he crazy powerful or something?" Kaminari joked, looking over at the paper himself. 

"No, but he's only 12. The rest of them are our age, and he's at our grade level, but..." Everyone looked confused, that was for sure. "Either way, he's studying under the number seven hero, Prodigy. I'm just worried, ya know?" 

"I agree." Iida chimed in, putting a hand to his chin. "I didn't know people that young could enter a hero school, but he must be powerful if he is." 

"And smart, to have skipped three grades!" Mina added. 

"Just cause he was smart enough to get here doesn't mean he's strong enough to go up against people like us." Bakugo rolled his eyes and gave his two cents. 

"I have to agree with him." Todoroki said. "I don't doubt that he's worked hard to get here, but we can't go easy on him because of his age." 

"You aren’t wrong," Tokoyami joined the conversation. "But I do worry." 

"Yeah, it wouldn't be very manly to clobber a little kid!" Kirishima cut in, a look of worry washing over him. Everyone was silent for a moment, before Midoriya spoke up. 

"Well, if he's with the others, he has to be just as strong. His quirk probably protects him or something, if he was allowed to come here." Everyone was a little reassured, but before they could go further, Aizawa interrupted. 

"I see you've already heard about the exchange students." He walked up to the group, everyone tensing up before Aizawa reassured them. "Don't worry, I'm not here to get on you about anything. I'm only here to let you know about the new students," He turned to Midoriya. “But it seems that I'm the one late to the party." Midoriya sheepishly rubbed his neck, while Aizawa continued. "The students will be here in two days, and you'll briefly be able to meet the heroes those students are interning with. Keep in mind that they are all top heroes, and you shouldn't goof off. These students will be here for about a month, and they'll be occupying the spare rooms here in the dorms. They'll be training with you, taking classes with you, and overall acting as any other student in class 1-A would. Their Japanese isn't perfect, so forgive them for any mistakes they make when speaking." He began to walk away, shoving his hands in his pockets. "You aren't going to know anything more than their names until they get here, so don't spend the weekend trying to figure out more about them. Be prepared, though." 

Everyone had the same thought-oh boy, was this gonna get interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaa welcome to this mess of a fic! hop (pun intended) in for a wild ride, friends and foes, poorly used british slang, not-so creative quirks and a crossover that should have been done sooner!


	2. New Arrivals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Six new interesting-and powerful-new students are introduced to the class.

The weekend went by like normal, everyone relaxing like normal and only worrying a little bit about the new students. Midoriya was excited to learn about their quirks and about the top heroes they studied under, though Aoyama, Uraraka, and Koda all agreed they were nervous about these new and powerful students. Iida and Momo were excited to show them around and answer any questions they had, while Todoroki wasn't exactly excited about not knowing their quirks. Bakugo was certainly not excited about having more extras, and the Bakusquad was prepared to protect the students from their angry Pomeranian. 

Monday came, and everyone excitedly filled up the classroom. After things settled down, Aizawa stood at the front and called to the door. In came six people, who each stood at the front of the class in a line. Aizawa cleared his throat, before introducing each of the students. 

"Alright, everyone, these are the students who will be with us for the nest month." He gestured to a dark-skinned boy, who was smiling bright and had wool on his forearms, neck, and shins. "This is Hop," next he directed to a boy who was quite tall (and almost lanky), with curly blonde hair and skin that glowed pink. "Bede," next was another tall boy, this time with brown hair and quite strong-looking legs. "Victor," then there was a girl that wasn't much shorter than Victor, with the same color hair in a cute bob and gloved hands. "Gloria," next to her was a much shorter girl with black pigtails, who wore an expression quite similar to Bakugo's own. "Marnie," and lastly was the smallest of the bunch, an almost frail looking boy with raven hair who wore a mask and looked very scared. "And finally, Allister. I trust you'll all treat them well." In typical Aizawa fashion, he almost immediately slumped over into his sleeping bag, to the new student's surprise. Allister jumped, while Bede looked annoyed and almost disgusted. 

"What kind of legless teacher-" Bede started to go off but was interrupted by Deku coming up to him, almost bouncing up and down in excitement. 

"Hi I'm Deku welcome to class 1-A! What are your quirks, how were they so powerful to get you working with top heroes, how do they work..." He kept going on and on about quirks and such, and Bede was not excited to have another Hop around. Hop himself seemed happy, though, and went up to Deku and shook him out of his trance. 

"If you lot wanna hear about our quirks we'd gladly explain them!" He smiled bright, resting a hand on his hip. Deku blinked a few times, before flipping open his notebook and getting out a pencil. Iida, however, decided to step in before the small child behind the group had a panic attack or that Goth girl flipped her wig. 

"As class representative, I apologize on behalf of Midoriya. We would be honored to hear about your quirks, if you'll tell us." Hop smiled bright, about to say something, but was interrupted by aforementioned Goth girl. 

"What exactly are we supposed to do in a class with a knackered teacher sleeping on the floor?" She asked, much more formal than Iida has expected. Nonetheless, Kaminari spoke up from the back. 

"Oh, he does that sometimes. Usually we just talk during this period." He said. Mina, who sat next to him, nodded. 

"Or, if you're a bonehead," She elbowed him, receiving a small ‘ow’ and a giggle in response. "You catch up on stuff you weren't paying attention to." Marnie nodded, turning back to Iida. 

"I'll go first." She turned to the class. "My quirk is called Hangry. When I'm hungry I get particularly miffed and also powerful. A sort of aura emits from me as well, and I can send it in bursts. I've got to eat for my body to function properly, though, so it isn't useful in long battles." Her expression and tone were both almost bored, but you could tell she hadn't eaten and was starting to get riled up. The class starting talking amongst themselves, while Midoriya raised his hand, not waiting to be called on. 

"Doesn't getting angry cause you to make irrational decisions? Wouldn't you preform worse using your quirk?" Marnie blinked, considering how to answer. Hop popped in, though, with his own answer. 

"Honestly, I'd say her quirk causes you to mess up. You aren’t wrong, but Marnie is really really scary when she's mad. I don't win super often against her because of how intimidating she can be." Midoriya nodded, scribbling in his notebook. Bakugo clicked his teeth, rolling his eyes. 

"She can't be that scary. I bet I could beat her into a pulp." Marnie raised an eyebrow, walking up to him. Kirishima and Kaminari threw up their eyebrows and stared. Was she really gonna stand up in Bakugo's face like that? She stood in front of his desk, looking him up and down while he kept his hardened glare. The ghost of a smirk appeared on her face. 

"I think I can take a wazzock Pomeranian." 

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST SAY TO ME YOU EXTRA?" Bakugo stood up, practically throwing the desk aside. Marnie didn't flinch. Sparks appeared in his hands, and if it weren't for Kirishima holding him back Marnie would have been charred. Said red head smiled his toothy grin, coaxing Bakugo back into his seat. 

"That's pretty bold of you, standing up to Bakugo like that! I like your attitude!" Marnie twirled her hair in her fingers. 

"Thanks. I have to deal with Bede every day, so it isn't that hard." 

"Hey! I'll have you know I'm not nearly that brash all the time." Before Bakugo could explode again, Mina spoke up. 

"What's your quirk, fellow pink one?" She jumped up, waving a hand. Bede paused, his color turning a more hot pink, before he stood to the front and held out his arm. 

"Well, my quirk is called magic bounce. The short of it is that any quirk that isn't physical, like your acid for example," He nodded to Mina, who was only slightly surprised to her that they knew everyone's quirks already. "Would simply bounce off of me. Strangely enough, it won't affect any clothing I wear either." He sighed, retracting his hand and placing it back into his pockets. "However, I am relatively weak to physical attacks." Once again, the class spoke amongst each other and Midoriya's pencil scribbled as fast as lightning. 

"Does your skin change colors like a mood ring?" Hagakure spoke up, pointing (or at least, it looked like she was) at him. Bede flushed magenta, stepping back and looking at the ground. A barely noticeable ‘yeah, what of it?’ came from him, but Mina stood back up. 

"Aw, it’s nothing to be embarrassed about! I think that’s wicked cool!" Others from the class chimed in, while Bede-still embarrassed and flushing, shuffled to the back of the group. Hop stood in front of him, almost shielding him before he got even more flustered, and spoke up next. 

"I'll explain my quirk, then!" He flashed a toothy grin, holding up and arm and picking at the wool. "My quirk is just called wool, keepin it simple! Obviously, wool grows on certain parts of my body, and "He ripped off a piece of wool from his forearm, squishing it a bit." I can take it off pretty easily! It doesn’t hurt or anything, and its super densely packed so I can pull off more than you think. It’s super soft, but it works well for slowing people down and trapping them in the wool. It’s kinda like quicksand in big clumps!" He smiled again, as the class went with their talking. 

"Do you have any other sheep like attributes, ribbit?" Tsu spoke up, wondering if she would have another animal quirk friend. Hop rubbed the back of his neck, turning around and revealing a small tail. 

"Well, my quirk isn't super related to a sheep, but my dad's was, so I do have a little tail." He turned back around to see Uraraka practically fangirling over him. 

"Aww, it’s so cute!" She squealed, bouncing up and down in her seat while Hop blushed and tried to laugh it off. Before the twins could come up and explain theirs, Midoriya raised his hand with another question. 

"Hey, you're Champion's brother, right?" He asked, while Hop turned to him and considered the question. 

"Well..." He started, placing a hand to his chin (as best he could with all that wool). "It's not that different from having any other older brother!" Marnie nodded, stepping up next to Hop. 

"Our brothers aren't home as often as we'd like, but other than that, it’s not anything too special." 

"Just lots of training! We gotta surpass them when we're older!" Marnie nodded, as Hop finished their answer. Midoriya nodded, before jumping up and bowing towards Marnie. 

"Oh I'm so sorry! I almost forgot you have a top hero brother too, I apologize!" Marnie looked a bit bombarded, but she waved him off. 

"No need to bow like I'm bloody royalty or something..." She trailed off, pink dusting her cheeks. Midoriya sat back down, while Todoroki eyed the two new students. He hoped their brothers didn't let fame get to their heads, like his father did. Next were the twins, and Victor started first, once again gaining Todoroki's attention. 

"My quirk is called Hot Rock! As long as there’s a small rock or pebble or somethin like that around, I can kick it up and turn it into a fireball!" He grinned wide, and Gloria went next. 

"Mine's simple like that, too, it's called Water Beam. I can shoot high-pressure water beams out of my fingertips. I wear these gloves" She held up a hand. "So that I don't get things wet." 

"Do you work together often?" Todoroki asked. The twins nodded, both smiling, though Victors was a little bigger. Todoroki nodded. "I could tell." 

"Can you do it with your hands?" Kirishima asked, directing his question to Victor. "Like, make fireballs?" Victor was hesitant, but nodded, holding up a hand and creating very small flames. 

"Yeah, but it's a lot harder to control and doesn't work as well. I actually end up setting things on fire by accident sometimes, if I'm worked up. But I don't need gloves, like I used to." Kirishima beamed. 

"Wow, that's so manly!" Victor blushed a bit, dropping his hands to his sides. Jirou spoke up next, lazily raising her hand. 

"For Gloria, how come you need to wear gloves and he doesn’t?" Gloria internally rolled her eyes, while Victor dawned a shit-eating grin. 

"Well, technically, I don't have to wear the gloves. But, not only would everything I touch get wet, my fingers could dry out and it would be harder to shoot the beams." She took off a glove, revealing a hand that was dripping wet and almost tinted blue at the fingertips. "My hands can create their own moisture as long as I keep on the gloves during the day. If I went without them, the water would just roll off my hands, and I could end up dehydrated if I use my quirk too much." Jirou nodded, while Victor received an elbow in the side before he could laugh. Next was Allister who, despite all the nice attitudes of (most of) the students, was still terrified. However, Momo walked up to the front, kneeling before him. He was pretty scared, but Momo smiled and held out a hand. 

"Hi, my name's Yaoyorozu. Do you want to tell us your quirk, maybe?" She gave a gentle smile, and Allister stayed silent for a moment. However he, slowly, reached out and put his much smaller hand in hers. Momo stood up, guiding him to the front where she kneeled down to him again. "Do you want me to tell them your quirk for you?" She asked, still carefully holding onto his hand. He was silent once again, but turned to where Tokoyami sat. With a small voice, he spoke up, holding a trembling fist to his chest. 

"May he come out, p-please?" Tokoyami was surprised, to say the least, but assumed he was talking about Dark Shadow. Not questioning it, Dark Shadow emerged, going right over to Allister. Wait, what? He looked intrigued, circling around him and...was Allister petting Dark Shadow?! The entire class was surprised by this, but Dark Shadow looked perfectly content being pet. He turned back to Tokoyami, actually, smiling wide. 

"Can we keep him?" He asked, nuzzling up to a happy looking Allister. Tokoyami was stunned, but before he could respond, Allister's small voice cut through the whispers of confused classmates. 

"I-I like ghosts. Er, the d-dead. And entities like Dark S-Shadow. A-and I have a ghost form." Allister practically clung to Dark Shadow, who kept going on about how he wanted to keep him and how nice he seemed and how awesome it would be if Allister and Tokoyami teamed up. Once again, before a stunned Tokoyami could respond, another student-a particularly dazzling one-spoke up. 

"A ghost form, you say? You aren't going to haunt us, are you darling?" He was clearly joking, but Allister looked quite flustered. 

"N-n-no! I wouldn't do t-that. I just...um....can float. And l-levitate small things. A-and go through...thin walls..." Allister trailed off, but Momo gave his hand a reassuring squeeze. 

"That’s all you need to answer, Allister. You did great!" She gave him another gentle smile, and her calming presence along with Dark Shadow's was enough to keep him from curling up into a ball. Doing this stuff without Bea there was pretty hard, but he was able to get through an introduction. Before anyone could say anything else, the bell rung, causing Allister to jump and let go of Momo and Dark Shadow. The class began to pack up their stuff, chattering and entering the huge packed hallway full of new faces. This was gonna be an interesting month.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again, i'm apologizing for the awful use of british slang,,,im not british! sorry!! anyways theres their quirks, I totally didn't just steal hatterene's hidden ability for bedes quirk nope nuh-uh totally didn't do that haaaaaaa


	3. Lunchtime Shenanigans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group splits off during lunch in an attempt to make some new friends.

Everyone went their separate ways, gathering into their own separate groups. The new students stayed in pairs; Hop and Victor, Gloria and Bede, Marnie and Allister. After their classes were over, they all went to lunch, and agreed to split off with separate groups of students to try and make friends and socialize (idea was proposed by Hop, and while Bede and Allister weren't too excited Hop had his ways to persuade them). Hop was wandering around when Midoriya, Uraraka, and Iida came up to him and invited them to sit at their table. Hop was more than happy to, of course, and ate with them while Midoriya bombarded him with questions again. 

"So what's it like in the UK?" Midoriya asked, chewing on his food. Hop swallowed, looking around and pointing out differences. 

"Well, first off, we don't speak Japanese of course. I don't get how you guys speak it all the time, it's pretty hard! But honestly, it’s not too different. My hometowns a lot smaller and simpler, and the foods a lot different." He pointed at another table, where a kid was eating curry. "Curry's actually super popular right now, though! So I'm glad you have it here." Midoriya nodded, and Uraraka took her turn to ask a question. 

"I read somewhere that a lot less people have quirks in the UK than here." Uraraka pointed out, while Iida nodded, affirming that statement. 

"While around 80% of the world population has quirks, about 97% of Japan's population has quirks." Iida said. Hop practically jumped out of his seat. 

"So that’s why so many people have quirks here!" He looked relieved that he wasn't going crazy. "Only like, half of the people in the UK have quirks I think. Most of my friends don't, and my mom's quirkless too." He gestured to his wool. "Especially in my hometown, it's rare to have a quirk, so Lee, the twins and I were pretty popular in school and stuff!" Midoriya blinked, tilting his head. 

"Who's Lee?" He asked, taking a sip of his drink. 

"Oh, my brother." Midoriya nearly choked on the liquid, beating on his chest to get it down. 

"Shoot, I'm sorry! You mean Champion, right?" Hop nodded, smiling to reassure him. 

"Yeah, but he prefers to go by his name. I call him Lee, his name's Leon though." He paused, thinking. "You guys call each other by your family names here, right? So your given name isn't Midoriya?" Midoriya nodded. 

"Yeah, it's strange to me how you guys always call each other by your given names." 

"It's tosh to me that you don't!" The two laughed with each other, and Iida cut in. 

"It is indeed…different, but also interesting how different countries have different ways of addressing each other." Hop grinned. 

"Yeah, but please just call me Hop though! I'd get pretty confused, heh." He rubbed his neck, and everyone continued eating. Across the cafeteria, Gloria and Victor were sat with Todoroki, and Tokoyami had sat with them. They ate in silence for the most part, but eventually Victor brought up a question. 

"Hey Todoroki?" 

"Hm?" He hummed in response, chewing on his soba noodles. 

"You're, like, half fire right?" Todoroki nodded, swallowing his food. "Do you ever, like, have trouble controlling it and stuff?" 

"Asking because this dingleberry nearly set his math papers on fire when he got frustrated." Gloria muttered,

"Hey!" Victor playfully shoved his sister, the two laughing with each other. Todoroki took the question into consideration.

"Not really, but I can understand why you might. How come you gave up wearing gloves if you still have trouble with it?" He asked, lifting more soba to his mouth with his chopsticks. 

"Yeah Victor, why'd you stop wearing gloves-" 

"Shuddup!" He shoved her again, crossing his arms. "I dunno, it's just...embarrassing? I can control it but like...if my emotions get the better of me, it's hard." Todoroki nodded, and Tokoyami gave his opinion. 

"I often have the same problem with Dark Shadow. Certain emotions can cause him to emerge unwarranted, and-" 

"He doesn't like me cuz he wants to be all dark and emotionless." Said dark entity appeared, poking Tokoyami in the shoulder as he nibbled on his rice. 

"See?" 

"Ah, yeah." Victor stared wearily at Dark Shadow, who was doing his best to annoy his host of sorts. "Is he..." Victor started, pausing to find the right words. "...like, a whole other person? Can you hear each other’s thoughts or...?" Tokoyami sighed. 

"We are aware of each other's thoughts, but he's more comparable to your sister." 

"So annoying and always trying to make you look bad?" 

"Yes." 

"Hey!" Gloria and Dark Shadow both cried out, before yelling "JINX!" as well, which got a laugh even out of Tokoyami (though small). Gloria rolled her eyes, but turned to Todoroki. "By the way," She pointed to his chopsticks. "How do you even use those things?" Todoroki was silent for a moment. 

"You can't?" Leaving the table with Victor and Dark Shadow laughing their asses off and Gloria being salty, Marnie was sat with the Bakusquad (against Bakugo's will), who were all very surprised to find her not eating anything. 

"Marnie, you've got to try Lunch Rush's food at some point!" Kaminari said, not imagining how Marnie would not eat lunch DURING LUNCH. Marnie sighed, resting her face in her hand. 

"Can't. My quirk won't work if I eat, and I'll need to have it working since we do training after this." She held up a lunchbox. "I bring food to eat after training is done." 

"Sucks to be you." Bakugo muttered, annoyed but tolerating Marnie's presence. At least she wasn't being annoying, and the rest of the squad was occupying her. 

"Yeah, I can't imagine having to be starving while fighting someone." Sero added, mouth full of food. He swallowed it before continuing. "I almost feel bad eating in front of you." 

"Don't." Marnie quickly added. "I'm not miffed about it. You lot need to eat for energy." Sero nodded, though a little confused, and Kirishima lit up. 

"Ya know, I just realized something." Marnie turned to him, and eyebrow raised. "Yaoyorozu’s quirk is practically the opposite of yours!" Marnie (figuratively) chewed on that for a bit, before nodding. 

"I 'spose you're not wrong. I don't understand how that girl keeps her figure, though. Load of bullock if you ask me." Kirishima blinked, looking towards Mina for guidance but getting only a shrug. 

"Uh...what?" He asked, and Marnie shot him a confused look. 

"Ya know, I load 'o rubbish. Bloody high metabolism that girl's got." Kaminari looked like she was speaking German or something, and they all shared a 'WTF did she just say?' look. Marnie was also confused. "What, I'm not being a gobby, am I?" Mina finally spoke up, beyond lost. 

"I'm sorry, what did you just say?" Before Marnie could respond, Bakugo turned to them, clearly ticked off. 

"IT'S SLANG, YOU DUMBASSES!" He everything short of yelled, and the group shared a collective ‘oooohhhhhhh’ in realization, while Marnie simply shook her head. 

"At least one bloke understands me." Marnie said, while Bakugo rolled his eyes. 

"I'm not your bloke." 

"Wait, can I call you a bloke?" Kirishima asked, for once putting two and two together and getting what 'bloke' meant. 

"No. No, you can't." Kirishima was saddened, while Marnie looked quite amused, and the rest of the group was utterly lost. While Marnie (begrudgingly) explains British slang, let's focus on the table where Allister sat, practically glued to Momo's side. They sat with Koda and Ojiro, all of them being pretty chill and good with Allister (Koda didn't say much, but Allister found some comfort in the fact that he wasn't the only shy one there). For the most part they were quiet, but Momo spoke up. 

"So Allister," he jumped a bit, but turned and listened. "How do you like it here so far?" She gave him that same comforting smile, and he picked at his uniform and quietly answered. 

"W-well, everyone's been nice to me so f-far. English class was e-easy since I already speak it, b-but the man teaching was r-really loud." Momo nodded, turning to the rest of the table, who clearly agreed. 

"Yeah, Present Mic can be pretty loud. It is his quirk, though, so I don't really blame him." Ojiro said, flicking his tail. "You must be pretty popular there, though, since you're pretty much an answer sheet." He smiled warmly at Allister, who let out the ghost of a laugh. He wringed his hands, distracted, and Momo leaned down to him. 

"You alright, Allister?" He jumped a bit again, but picked up the chopsticks in front of him. 

"I-I can't figure out how to use these..." He trailed off, fidgeting with them. "Mr. Kabu taught me how to hold them, b-but I can't get it to work..." He was holding them perfectly, but couldn't quite grab things correctly. Momo smiled, nodding. 

"That's pretty common for people who don't grow up using them like us. Here..." She began creating silverware for him, and even with the mask on you could tell he was pretty mesmerized. Sure, he knew she could do it, but it was really cool to watch. She handed him the utensils, and he let out a small 'thank you', lifting up his mask just enough to get food into his mouth. There was another period of comfortable silence, before Koda tapped Ojiro's shoulder and signed something. Ojiro nodded, before speaking up. 

"If you don't mind me asking," Another jump from Allister. "Who’s Mr. Kabu?" Allister paused, chewing on his food and slipping his mask down shyly. 

"Ah..." Allister took another moment to think. "His hero name is F-Flare, I believe..." Koda lit up, holding up 8 fingers. Allister nodded. "Y-yeah, he's number e-eight." Momo swallowed her bite of food, turning to Allister once again. 

"Are you studying under him as well?" She asked, a bit impressed. Allister shook his head, picking at his uniform again. Must be a nervous habit of hi, Momo noted. 

"N-no...but, most of the t-top heroes help me with things since I-I'm younger." Momo nodded, still a bit surprised. 

"Are the top 10 close knit in the UK?" Ojiro asked, sweeping his tail against the empty booth next to him. Allister nodded, wringing his hands again. 

"Y-yeah, they're r-really close since they've all been in the t-top 10 for a while." Allister grabbed his fork again, picking at his food. "There aren't too many big heroes i-in the UK, and everyone seems p-pretty happy with them." Ojiro nodded, however Allister fidgeted with his fork. 

"Something wrong, Allister?" Momo asked, gently placing a hand on his shoulder. Normally he would flinch away, but her touch was similar to Bea's-strong, but comforting. He adjusted him mask, before facing her. 

"W-well, Ms. Opal...er, Pixie, is planning on retiring soon. S-so is Mr. Piers-uh, D-Dark Song. They have apprentices a-and stuff, but I'm gonna miss having them around." Koda tilted his head, as if to ask why. Allister sighed. "P-Pixie is getting older I think, a-and Dark Song want's to focus on making music." 

"Those are two of the most common reasons for a hero to retire; old age, and wanting a less dangerous career. That, and bad injuries." Ojiro added, resting his head in his hand. The rest of their lunch was more comfortable silence, but before lunch ends, let's see what Bede's been up to. While he isn't the most social, a wild Tsuyu had grabbed him and dragged him over to a table with Aoyama and Hagakure. Bede was hoping for a relatively quiet lunch, but he remembered that Opal did want him to make friends, and the month would go much smoother with people he could talk to. So, reluctantly, he went with the frog girl who pulled him across the cafeteria. As he began to eat-almost perfectly with chopsticks, he payed attention to Kabu-Hagakure brought up the mood ring topic again. 

"So, like...how many different colors can you turn?" She asked, causing Bede to shine that same magenta color. Hagakure lit up and pointed at his skin. "Like that! What's it mean?" Tsuyu sighed, rubbing her temples. 

"You can't just ask someone that, Hagakure. It's kinda rude, ribbit." Bede was stunned for a second, but rolled his eyes and chewed on his food. 

"If you must know, it turns this color when I'm..." His cheeks flushed red. "Embarrassed..." Aoyama flipped his hair, practically shining brighter than Bede. 

"Oh, no need to be embarrassed, darling. I think it's quite charming!" Aoyama winked and looked...past Bede? What was this, the office? Bede didn't comment on it, taking another bite of food as his skin shifted to its normal color, a bit of yellow flashing for a second due to his confusion. 

"I actually think its super cool, though!" Hagakure pointed out, making what Bede had to infer was hand gestures as she talked. "Not only is it, like, a literal shield, but it's also super colorful! That's awesome!" A small smile made its way onto Bede's face, his cheeks turning slight magenta again. 

"Ya know, a quirk like yours isn't something you see every day." Tsu pointed out. "Most of us won't be able to do much to you, ribbit." Bede nodded, swallowing his food. 

"Yeah, but I'm not gonna be able to do much against you or Hagakure. I'll look like a bloody fool against students like you two." He averted his eyes, but Aoyama once again reassured him. 

"Remember, you'd wipe the floor with moi. As dazzling as my laser may be, your sparkles outnumber mine, which is saying something." He said with another wink to some invisible camera, which reassured Bede a bit. 

"Of course, I am the most fabulous in my group after all." Bede said, running a hand through his blonde locks. Hagakure giggled, and Tsu sighed softly. 

"Two Aoyamas? I don't think we can handle this much sparkle." Tsu chuckled, and Bede smirked. 

"You'd better get used to it quick, then." Bede said, smirking. 

"I like you." Aoyama responded, an almost cocky smile growing on his face. Finally, a worthy opponent! Their battle will be legendary! Before the two sparkling blondes could continue, the bell rung, and students began to disperse. However, all of class 1-A headed to the gym for training, some sparring, and to meet the heroes who were training the new students. The rest of the top 10 would be there the next day, which was exciting in of itself. For now, though, everyone prepared themselves to see the new students in action.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so I wrote the first three chapters all at once instead of paying attention in online class lmao,,,dont expect a bunch of chapters this quick again!! maybe like. several in bursts like a week apart or something I don't know, im bad at being consistent. hope this chapter was good, im not looking forward to writing battle scenes next but im already in too deep to chicken out!!!! hoh boy


End file.
